Halves
by PandaPjays
Summary: Max decides to wake Tyson up before dawn. Oneshot. Pointless fluff. TysonMax


I woke up at an unGodly hour this (checks clock) _Yesterday_ and I spent about half an hour contemplating my ceiling of all things and so it all started. Be warned, completely pointless fluff follows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything so don't sue

Fun activity for the bored- Count the number of times I wrote the word 'half'

* * *

Max Tate started awake half a minute before his alarm was set to get off. He hated it when that happened. You only just go enough time to come back from unconsciousness thinking very peaceful thoughts until-

BLEH! BLEH! BLEH! Max winced and hit the snooze button halfway through one of the infernal machines bleeps.

A low groan come from the other half of the bed, a signal that Max's boyfriend needed some help getting up.

Max half-grinned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Tyson never could just get up and go. He always needed some sort of convincing.

Though, this was a particularly unGodly hour, Max thought to himself ruefully as he glanced at the clock reading half-past five.

_I can't even remember the last time I got up this early. Early morning is such a strange time. Nothing is fully real. It's a time of halves._

Max walked to the window, blinking sleep out of his eyes; he pulled the curtains open and squinted in the half-light. It would be a beautiful day once the sun had fought the moon fully out of the sky.

He turned at the sound of rustling blankets behind him. Tyson had half-turned, so his back was facing the window. He had thrown the covers over his head so he could hide from the day for as long as possible.

Max grinned at his lover's antics. He knew that he would have to face the day eventually and yet he still hid under at least half a tonne of blankets.

_There's just no accounting for sense, _Max thought as his eyes adjusted to the half-light.

Max crawled back on to the bed until he was half-lying on his love, lying across the bed over his legs, trying to decide how to best coax him into the world of the living.

Having come up with a plan, Max crawled across the bed so he was lying completely on Tyson's half until he was lying completely on top of the midnight-blue haired boy, propping his head up on his arms so he could fully examine his love in his semi-conscious state.

Still, he couldn't stay like that all day. Slowly, Max began to inch the covers down until they only covered half of Tyson's body, exposing his naked torso to the pre-dawn chill. Max once again propped himself on his elbows to see Tyson's reaction.

He shivered at the sudden change in temperature and half-opened his eyes. Seeing that it was not even fully light yet he squeezed his eyes shut again and half -turned his head so that he could snuggle into his pillow.

_Well at least he's half-awake_, Max thought as he cupped Tyson's cheek in his hand, forcing the other boy's face to be pointed toward him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead. He began to slowly move downwards, placing a kiss on both of Tyson's fully closed eyelids and on the tip of his nose.

The nose scrunched up, half as a reflex and half in indignation. Max grinned to himself. Tyson was going to wake up whether he wanted to or not.

Tyson's eyes fluttered open for half a second. Then, groaning, he closed them again. He knew this was a losing battle but still he fought on, he did not want to wake up.

Max's grin softened into a half-smile. He gazed down at his love and his adorable face as he struggled to remain asleep. Leaning down again Max licked the tip of Tyson's nose and blew on it.

He almost laughed out loud. If Tyson had made a face even half as cute as he did at that moment he still would have ended up on a 'World's Cutest…' calendar. Tyson hated people touching his nose. So, of course, Max touched it as often as possible.

Tyson half-opened his eyes and glared at Max. He still was not fully awake yet but at least he knew what was going on around him now.

Max smiled fully at his partner and leant down to kiss him fully on the lips. Tyson's eyes widened at the sudden lack of air but they soon closed again until they were half-lidded.

Max pulled away and simply sat back to look at the boy beneath him, his eyes still half-closed. He sighed in contentment and hopped off the bed, his task of waking Tyson completed.

The now fully awake blader grunted when Max's weight left him and half sat up on his elbows before deciding that that was too much effort and lying down amongst his pillows again.

Max smiled in the half-light, "Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee?"

Tyson half-shook his head then changed his mind, "Sure, I'd love some coffee."

Max inclined his head and left the room, walking halfway down the hall of the dojo before turning right into the kitchen. He had moved in with Tyson months ago and so knew the kitchen like the back of his hand. Tyson was very particular toward breakfast in bed.

He set the kettle boiling and took two coffee cups from one of the cupboards. He placed a teaspoon of coffee in each of the cups. He then put one and a half spoonfuls of sugar into Tyson's mug and a whole heap more in his own, he was beyond measuring his sugar intake.

The kettle boiled and Max half filled each cup with boiling water before adding milk. He then slowly made his way back to their shared bedroom, carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

He handed one cup to Tyson and climbed into bed beside him. He half-wondered if Tyson had actually wanted a coffee or if he had just gotten one because Max was.

Tyson sat staring at the steam patterns rising from his coffee. He took a small sip and immediately stuck his tongue half out waving his hand in front of it, trying to cool it down.

Max grinned and glanced out the window, his face falling when he saw that the sun was well over halfway above the horizon. The magical time of halves was ending; it was almost the true day where everything was experienced fully, not only in a dreamlike state.

Tyson cocked his head, something occurring to him, "Why did we wake up at half past five anyway? We didn't have to be anywhere did we?"

Max sighed, "No, I just wanted to make sure that you were awake on time," he offered half-heartedly.

Tyson half-smiled. "Even I'm not that bad, what's the real reason."

Max looked away; he could feel the creep of a blush rush across his face. "I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you. We hardly spend any time together anymore, we're just to busy. I was missing being able to take time to spend with my other half, so I made time."

The sun was now fully over the horizon, bringing in a brand new day for the world to experience.

Tyson smiled and set down his coffee cup before wrapping one arm around the blader's shoulders and absently playing with his hair. He turned Max's head to face him, making sure his light blue eyes met Tyson's own dark ones. "I'm glad you did, you make me whole."

* * *

Please Tell me what you think. I love Reviews. Oh here's something fun if you're really bored pick the odd paragraph out. One of them is different to all the others.

Answers to the number of halves and the odd paragraph out are on my Author page so go to check if you're right


End file.
